My Silver Knight
by TheBitterSnow
Summary: Wallace is in love with Steven... but he doesn't know how to tell him. So a beach journey must be the perfect way to tell him right? But when Wallace can't get the words out, Will they ever be more than best friends? OriginShipping StevenxWallace / MikurixDaigo


So hi . It's been a while since I posted my last story, I've been super busy so... yeah! Anyhow, this little one-shot is from Wallace's point of view, as he tries to tell Steven his true feeling.. and if you don't like originshipping you should probably go, because there's a lot of it implied here. So yeah, here's the whole 'Not associated with Pokemon, the characters are not mine bla-deh-blah' bit. Hope you enjoy!

"I _really _hate you Wallace. You know that right?" Steven scowled as we descended the steps to the beach, brushing sand left by others off his ankles. I smirked at him slightly, I knew he hated the beach, but it was so.. romantic.. and I'd _finally _be able to tell him here.

"Oh do be quiet Steven" I don't get what he doesn't like, the beach is so sweet, the sand, the sea everything is so perfect here. Smiling, I grab his hand and pull him on to the sand, and to my surprise he doesn't let go, instead sighing and letting me oull him on.

Come on Wallace, He's holding you hand, nows the perfect opportunity.. Tell him!

"Uhm...Steven...?" He looks up, his hand still clasped in mine. I can feel my heart racing, my palms getting sweaty... "I...I was wondering...wanna..uh...go..." I panic, he's looking me straight in the eyes, biting his lip.. Dammit Steven... Look what you do to me... "go...get some ice cream..." I sigh. Well done Wallace.. blew that opportunity.

"O-Oh...Sure..." Steven smiles slightly...looking strangley disappointed. I notice he still has hold of my hand, and he pulls me along this time. I blush and look away quickly, come on Wallace, don't show yourself up!

I just have to tell him... 'I love you Steven.. I always have...since the moment I saw you i knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... ' I can do this...

Steven walks over with two single scoop ice creams, one vanilla and one raspberry ripple. "Your favourite, 2 He smirks, handing me the raspberry ripple. I find this odd though, Steven has the worst memory in the world, and I've only told him this once.. but he remembers? I'm probably just over reacting though, I mean it's just ice cream... right...?

I smile at him gratefully and take the ice-cream off him, playfully putting some on his nose. He laughs and wipes it off, before continuing to eat his ice cream. I can't help but watch him.. he's so perfect... he has the most beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, and the best personality anyone can have.. He's only 25, but he's so wise...What I'd do to spend the rest of my days with him..

Come on Steven...Be mine...I'll love you forever... Till the end of all time... Please love me... Please...I need you Steven...

"Want to go exploring, Steven?" I smile at him, my eyes sparkling, and before he can even get a word in edgeways I grab his hand and pull him out of the shop, ignoring his groans as the sand gets in his shoes. I know where I want to take him, and it's a cave so he should be happy there. I refuse to tell him where we're going though, I want to surprise him.

"Wallace... Just tell me!" Steven sighs as he gets pulled along by me, but I refuse to tell him anything, I just turn back to him and smirk. We finally arrive at the cave, and Stevens eyes light up, "A cave? Now we're talking.." I smile, secretly delighted that he's happy with my choice, but try not to show it.. I can't embarrass myself..

Wallace...This is your last chance...The tide's going to come in soon.. I have to do it... It's now or never..

I breathe deeply, I think I'm ready to tell Steven... He's slightly deeper into the cave than me, and I don't want to shout 'I love you' at the top of my voice, so I start to walk towards him slowly. I've put this off for weeks, but today I will finally admit I love my best friend.. He looks up at me, and I can feel my palms sweating. I think it'll all go to plan..but then..

The rocks beneath me start to slip, and I try to steady myself, but it's too late. I stumble, and trip, ready to crash on to the cold ground. I close my eyes, but.. I don't hit the rocks.. I feel myself being pulled up, and when I open my eyes Stevens arms are wrapped around me tightly. "Wallace?! Are you okay..that could've got badly.." I look up at him, and suddenly burst into tears, wrapping my arms around him..

He saved me... He really is my knight in shining armour... He made sure I didn't get hurt.. He's perfect...

"Steven...You saved me..." I look up at him, his face is only inches away from mine.. I should tell him now.. I go to speak, but he presses his finger to my lips. "Hush now Wallace... It's my turn to talk... I need to tell you something...And it's important..." He smiles at me, staring into my eyes. "I can't keep it secret anymore Wallace... I...I love you" Steven blushes slightly, looking away, clearly embarrassed by it.

I'm in shock.. Steven loves me.. He loves me! "Steven..." I touch his cheek, turning his face towards mine. "I...I love you too... More than words can say... I...I wish I'd told you earlier but.." I don't finish my sentence, I don't feel I have to. Instead, I press my lips to his, closing my eyes as I melt into the kiss. This moment is perfect... And I don't want it to end..

I guess wishes do come true... Knights in shining armour do exist... Mine came to sweep me off my feet, and I'll never forget that one magic moment we shared our first kiss...

So yeah, That's it! This took a lot of time and effort so pleeeeease review it, It'd mean os much! Thanks you guys!


End file.
